Friday Night
by Kyaramero
Summary: It's Friday night, how do you spend it with your crush/friend/lover? Reader x various
1. Tsuna:Movies

**Friday Night-**

**Summary:**It's Friday night, how do you spend it with your crush/friend/lover? Reader x various

**So basically, this is basically a one-shot between you and various characters, how you spend your Friday nights together. I'll take any requests if you want, and I might even write one for them twice.**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, if I did, then... Pssh, you don't know what would happen.**

* * *

**Tsuna: Movie**

It's finally Friday! The awaited day of the week. It's the day you spend time with Tsuna. Earlier that day, you invited him to your place to watch a movie, and he gladly accepted your offer.

"Oh? Reborn's not with you?"you asked, a bit disappointed the cute arcobaleno wasn't with Tsuna.

"No. He told me he was going to stay home so he could uh... Let us have our... Alone time.."Tsuna replied, blushing. You smiled at how cute he was, you've always wanted to hug him.

"I see. Then, I'll go get some snacks."you said, walking into you kitchen. You looked into the pantry, which was filled with nothing but junk food and sweets, and grabbed chips, soda, pocky, and other confections you desired. You made some popcorn in the microwave, enjoying the popping sounds.

"Ah! [Y/N]-chan, do you need help carrying that?"Tsuna asked, seeing how much things you already had in your hands.

"Sure Tsuna-kun! Here."you said, handing half the load. The popcorn finished cooking and you both went back to the living room.

"What movie are we going to watch [Y/N]-chan?"Tsuna asked, seeing as you had a whole bookshelf full of movies. You did after all, love watching movies.

"Hmmm.. How about... The Grudge?"you suggested, holding out a DVD case. Tsuna went pale the second he saw the cover picture, but wanting to seem brave in front of you, he agreed. You popped the disc in and pressed play.

"D-do you like these kinds of movies [Y/N]-chan?"Tsuna asked, shaking a little. You sat down and thought for a moment.

"Well, I guess... When I don't feel like watching something like comedy, romance, or other stuff, this is what I watch. Gory, creepy, horror movies."You smiled. You loved the feeling of suspense, and loved how the sound effects and music made everything a lot scarier.

"I-I see..."Tsuna said, muttering something else.

The movie started, with you smiling and Tsuna shivering in his spot. You thought it was cute how he tried to act tough, so you decided to pretend to be at least a little scared around the middle.

"Kyaa! That was scary Tsuna-kun!"you cried, hugging him. He blushed, and hugged you back.

_'C-could it be that she's actually scared? No way... She's not scared of things like this... She's probably faking for my sake...'_ Tsuna thought as you buried your face into his chest. Thinking of how warm his body was against yours made your cheeks burn.

All of a sudden, the lights in your house went off, causing your heart to beat fast. This was unexpected.

"A power outage? No way..."you said aloud. There was only one thing you were afraid of, and that thing was darkness (even if it's not, just pretend).

"T-this is a part of your plans, right?"Tsuna asked, laughing nervously.

"N-no..."you stuttered, clinging tighter to Tsuna, who did the same.

There was loud crash coming from the second floor, causing the two of you to scream.

"T-Tsuna-kun! I REALLY, REALLY scared!"you cried, for real this time, not letting go of Tsuna.

Although he couldn't see you, he thought about how cute you'd look right now, frightened. He's never seen you this way before.

"Don't worry [Y/N]-chan, I'll protect you."he assured, hugging you. Suddenly, you both heard faint footsteps coming down the stairs, slowly. Unfortunately for the both of you, the stairs were right behind the couch, and it was pitch black.

"T-Tsuna-kun... Please tell me that's you."you whispered, getting goosebumps.

"I-it's not me.."he replied. You could hear his heart beat faster, and you knew he was scared too.

Just then, you remembered that you had a flashlight in your pocket, a small one to be exact. You took it out of your pocket and shined the light onto the stairs. Nothing there. You trailed all the way from the top of the stairs, to the bottom. Then, you reluctantly trailed the light on the floor, going towards you and Tsuna, when you saw it. That thing. That vile, supernatural being that was only meant to be in movies...

"T-t-t-t-the grudge!"you and Tsuna shrieked. He grabbed your hand and dragged you into another room, your room, which was luckily on the first floor, and not the second. He locked he door behind him, shut all the windows, and even locked the closet door. HEy, you never know what else might be there.

"I can't believe it's real... I thought it was just a movie..."you muttered, frightened to death. Tsuna saw how scared you looked as the moonlight shined in your direction.

You both heard a loud thump noise, coming from the window. You both slowly turned your head towards it, to see a bloody hand on it. Coming up slowly, was the 'grudge', who started to write something on the window, using its blood.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you no matter what, [Y/N]-chan! I won't let anything or anybody touch you!"Tsuna exclaimed, hugging you. Your heart beat faster, not from being scared, but because you admired Tsuna's will to protect the one he loves, you.

When you both turned your attention back to the window, the words 'pass' were written on it, and all of a sudden, the lights came on.

"Eh?"you both said, as the door opened. Standing in the doorway, was none other than Reborn.

"Ciaossu! Dame-Tsuna, you passed the test."Reborn said, taking a sip of his espresso coffee.

"EH? ! YOU MEAN YOU SET ALL THIS UP? !"Tsuna shouted.

"I was testing you to see if you would protect [Y/N] from anything, or anybody, even if that thing or person were an undead being."Reborn replied, with puppy dog eyes.

"It pisses me off when you say it like that!"Tsuna growled. You sat there and watched Tsuna explode, still blushing from the fact that he protected you, even though he was scared.

"Tsuna-kun..."you said softly, and he turned to you. You stood up and pressed your lips against his, pulling away in a few seconds. "Thank you for protecting me."you smiled.

"[Y-Y/N] -chan..."Tsuna turned bright red, and fainted.

"Dame-Tsuna will always be Dame-Tsuna, he never changes."Reborn sighed, leaving. You stared at Tsuna, wondering what you did wrong.

"Should I have kissed him longer?"you asked aloud, confused.

* * *

**Tsuna's is complete! And it's long too! ._. This is what I call, a long-shot :3 Anyways, if you have a request, don't hesitate to ask! Review please! **


	2. Hibari:Training

**Friday Night-**

**Summary:**It's Friday night, how do you spend it with your crush/friend/lover? Reader x various

**Me:Sooo... Hibari's turn.**

**Hibari:Kamikorosu.**

**Me:EEKK! Er... I-I don't own KHR! BYE! *runs off***

**Hibari:*chases after***

* * *

**Hibari: Training**

Today was a day like any other day, a day where you had to put up with training again. You were lucky to have one of the strongest mafioso in the mafia to train you to become a great mafioso yourself, but you were also unlucky, because your trainer happened to be someone who has a thing for bloodlust and fighting. He wouldn't go easy on you.

The most suckish part is, he makes you train on Fridays too! This isn't how you wanted to spend your weekend. You walked to the reception room to meet up with the chairman of the disciplinary committee.

"Reception room.. Great, well, here goes nothing."you said, sliding the door open. Nobody was there. The room was only lit with the orange light of the sunset. It would be getting late soon.

"If you're looking for Kyo-san, he's on the roof, waiting for you [Y/N]-san."Kusakabe Tetsuya groaned, coming out of nowhere. It would seem that Hibari had bitten him to death, with his super cool tonfas.

"I see. Thank you Kusakabe-san."you thanked the committee member and proceeded on your journey to a living nightmare.

CLICK

The door to the roof often made click sounds when you opened it, and it was pretty old, so it also squeaked from time to time. Hibari was standing in the middle of the roof, looking at the sky, with his hair and committee jacket flowing in the wind.

"You're late herbivore. I'll bite you to death."Hibari said, taking his tonfa out.

"Heh. This should be a little interesting."you muttered, taking out your katana. You had two, but you had yet to learn to use them both at the same time.

"Hnnn... I don't plan on holding back, [First Name] [Last Name]."he exclaimed, charging at you.

"COME AT ME BRO!"you shouted, dodging him swiftly.

"Hnn... Not bad."he mumbled, as he lunged forward, catching you off guard. You fell over on your bottom.

"Oww..."you groaned in pain, rubbing your shoulder.

"Herbivores are such weaklings. You never let your guard down."Hibari said, and you smiled up at him.

"You too, Hibari."you giggled, as his sleeve ripped. His eyes widened. Before he hit you, you swung your sword, causing it to cut Hibari's sleeve, but the cut had a bit of a delay.

"Wao. Not bad, herbivore."Hibari smirked. You both continued your training until it was completely dark, and the stars shone in the night.

"Man! That was such a workout!"you sighed in relief, wiping the sweat off of your forehead. You collapsed on your knees and laid down, looking up at the stars.

"You aren't that bad, [First name] [Last name]. You're doing better than I expected."Hibari said, as you took out a water bottle from your bag. You gulped it all down and put the bottle back in your bag.

"Well thank you Hibari. Do you want some water? I always bring a load, since I exercise a lot."you offered, handing him a bottle of water. He took it from you and drank it. Some of the water leaked from the bottle and dripped from his chin. You had to admit, he looked pretty hot. You kept staring at him, causing him to smirk.

"What are you looking at herbivore?"he asked, taking a seat near you.

"N-nothing."you stuttered, feeling your cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"Hnnn..."he muttered. "[First name] [Last name]."he called.

"What is it Hibar-"you turned to him, and you felt his lips press against yours. Your eyes widened and your cheeks burned even more. When he pulled away, you felt a bit disappointed, but you were glad to get a kiss from him anyways.

"W-what was that for?"you asked, covering your mouth.

"Hnnn... You're not bad at fighting, so I gave you a reward. Now herbivore, it's time to sleep."he said.

"R-right. Goodbye."you blushed, standing up. He grabbed your wrist and glared at you.

"Where do you think you're going, herbivore?"he asked. "You're sleeping here tonight."he added.

"Erm... Are you sure about this?"you asked, a bit embarrassed to sleep with him.

"Hnn.."he mumbled. You had no choice, you were worn out and you didn't have the energy to fight him just to go home anyways. You laid down next to him, and the wind blew, causing your skirt to fly up. You held it down while Hibari looked away.

"It's so cold... Can't I at least go home to change into something warmer?"you pleaded.

"No."he replied, and he put his jacket over you. You blushed at his sudden action, but smiled softly.

"Hibari..."you said, in a whisper.

"Hnnn..."he answered.

"I love you."you said in a singsong voice, but quietly.

"Hnnn..."he muttered, and you just giggled and closed your eyes, falling fast asleep. "I love you... [Y/N]."

_'I could get used to training with this guy.'_ you thought as you slept soundly.

And you both slept together on the school's roof.

* * *

**Hah... I had a bit trouble with this chapter. I hope Hibari isn't too OCC. I did Hibari before Adult! Reborn because two reviewers requested. Next is Adult! Reborn. From now on, I'll do the character with most requests first, and then so on. Anyways, review/request please! Ciao Ciao!**


	3. Adult! Reborn:Cafe

**Friday Night-**

**Summary:**It's Friday night, how do you spend it with your crush/friend/lover? Reader x various

**Me:Okay! It's Adult! Reborn's turn! Yay!**

**Reborn:Hmph. *turns Leon into gun***

**Me:*turns white*Idon'townKHRbecauseAkiraAmanodoes holyfishpastepeaceout! *leaves***

**Reborn:*smirks***

* * *

**Adult Reborn: Cafe**

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Your alarm clock went off, indicating it was time to wake up. That's when you realized something. You had _just_ gotten home from school at 3:30, and i was 6:00! What's up with that? You sleepily turned the alarm off, however, it did not feel like an alarm.

"AH!"you shouted, falling off of your bed in terror. You looked up and saw Adult Reborn, smirking. Leon jumped from your nightstand to his fedora.

"Good morning, [Y/N]."he greeted casually, as if nothing had happened.

"Reborn! Why'd you do that? I was sleeping!"you whined.

"Because, [Y/N], we are going to a cafe. Get dressed."Reborn said, leaving your room. You sighed. Having no other choice, you put on [choice of clothing] and went downstairs, where Reborn was waiting. He was stunned at how beautiful you looked, even though it was nothing to you.

"Well, are we going or not?"you asked, putting your shoes on.

"Well, someone's eager to go."Reborn smirked, an he led you to the shopping district. There was a small cafe there, and you both entered.

"Welcome to Doki Doki Cafe! This way please, milady, master."a waiter wearing a butler outfit greeted, leading you and Reborn to a booth near the window. "We'll be right with you, so please be patient."the waiter said, and left.

There was an awkward silence between you and Reborn, on your half at least.

"So, [Y/N], have you decided what you're going to order?"Reborn asked, flipping through the menu.

"Yeah, I guess I'll get [choice of food and drink]..."you replied, just as the waitress came.

"Hello milady, master, may I take your order?"she said. Like every other female employee, she wore a maid outfit.

"We'll take two [choice of food], 1 espresso, and 1 [choice of drink]."Reborn answered, handing the menus to the waitress.

"I will return with your order in a bit."she smiled, returning to the kitchen.

"Hey Reborn..."you said.

"What is it, [Y/N]?"

"Why... Did you invite me out here all of a sudden?"you asked. That question's been on your mind ever since you entered the cafe. Reborn's smile curved into a smirk.

"Because, we're on a date."he answered, causing your cheeks to turn red.

"A d-d-d-d-d-d... DATE? !"you exclaimed, bright red.

"Here you are milady, master."the waitress from before interrupted, placing your food and drinks on the table. She left you both alone again.

The whole time, you stayed quiet and barely touched your food.

"Is something wrong [Y/N]? Are you not hungry?"Reborn asked, a bit worried. You hadn't said nor done anything since he told you that it was a date.

"I-I-I'm fine!"you stuttered, bright red. The way you were acting, Reborn couldn't help but let a little smile onto his face.

"Sure you are. Then eat."he said. "You haven't eaten yet."

"O-of course I was going to eat, silly! I-I w-was uh... Just waiting for it to cool down!"you replied, taking large bites of you [choice of food] and gulping your [choice of drink] down quickly. "S-see? Hahaha..."

"Hmmm..."Reborn merely sat and ate, while you couldn't help but star at him. He ate so.. Elegantly, while you ate so... Er... Was there even a word for how you ate your food? Reborn noticed you staring as he finished his coffee. "Yes. [Y/N]? Is something on my face?"

"N-no! I-I was just uh... Wondering what your coffee tasted like!"you exclaimed. Reborn smirked.

"Okay then, I'll show you."he said, pressing his lips against yours. You tasted the coffee, which was a bit bitter to you, but you were more focused on the sweet kiss. When he pulled away, you were speechless.

"Here's your check milady, master."a waiter said, putting the check down. You were frozed, so you didn't notice it. Reborn chuckled and left the cafe.

About 5 minutes later, you snapped out of your trance and saw no Reborn, but a check on the table.

"REBOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRNNNN!"you shouted. You'd never go on another date with him ever again.

* * *

**Holy asdfrjbjk I probably made him so OOC, that the world might explode right when someone mentions it. Holy asdfgt... Anyways, Giotto is next. Let's hope he's not OCC. -gets shot 5 times- I... get... it... I'm.. horrible.. at... writing... fanfiction..**


	4. Giotto: Baking

**Friday Night-**

**Summary:**It's Friday night, how do you spend it with your crush/friend/lover? Reader x various

**Me:I'm sorry for not updating in a while... I've been preparing for war, AKA, school. -_-**

**Giotto:*smiles*You call everything that you dislike war, don't you?**

**Me:Yes, I do. Like PE, it's war. Homework is war, work is war, love is war, Kirara is war, war is war-**

**Giotto:*sweat drops*That's quite a lot...**

**Me:Yep... So Mr. Primo, disclaimer!**

**Giotto:*charming smile*Ore wa Kawaii Hime Desu does not own KHR, because if she did, there'd be more Victorian era themes to it.**

**Me:Well said.**

* * *

**Giotto: Baking**

You were humming to one of your favorite songs as you skipped through the halls of the Vongola Mansion. It was finally Friday, and you had absolutely nothing to do, so you decided to relax. That is, until you saw Giotto in his office, stressing over his paperwork.

"(*sigh*)My guardians are so reckless... Why do I always have to deal with this?"Giotto sighed in despair as he picked up another sheet of paper. Smiling, you walked in to say hi.

"Hi Giotto! How's work going?"you asked, a smiled plastered on your face. The blonde looked up from his paperwork and smiled.

"Ah, I'm almost done... Is what I want to say. Sorry [Y/N]-chan, I know I promised we would spend some time together today, but I guess the shenanigans of my guardians prevented it."he apologized. That's right! You and Giotto had plans to go to that new bakery in town, with the cute little decorations on the cakes. You had forgotten since you were busy yourself, trying to stop G. from shooting Lampo to death.

"Nah, it's alright Giotto. You can't help it, since you have all this paperwork. Just concentrate on your work and don't worry about me."you said, smiling.

"Are you sure? I could always skip work for now and finish it later. Then again, there'd be more afterwards.."Giotto offered, standing up from his seat. You gestured him to sit down and nodded.

"I'm sure. I'll find some other way to entertain myself, so please continue working."you insisted. He smiled and nodded, and you left. "Hmm.. I feel bad for Giotto, having to work all day. Maybe I should do something for him!"you thought.

"DAMN IT! GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!"G. shouted, as he ran after Lampo with his gun.

"Right after I prevent more paperwork for him!"you exclaimed, chasing after G. yelling "Stop! Giotto will have to do even more paperwork after this!"

* * *

You were somehow able to convince G. to ignore Lampo, who decided that it would be fun to go into G.'s room and practically tear it apart.

"Man.. Well, now that I'm free, I wonder what I could do for Giotto..."you were deep in thoughts, when you accidentally bumped into one of the maids, who was holding a tray of tea and cake.

"Oh! My apologies Ms. [last name]! I didn't see you there!"she bowed continuously, miraculously able to not drop the tray.

"Ah, no, it's alright. I'm the one who bumped into you, so please forgive me."you smiled the brightest smile ever, the maid swore she saw an angel.

"Of course Ms. [last name]!"she smiled back at you. You turned your attention to the sweets she had on the tray, and had an idea.

"Thanks Adelina, you're the best!"you exclaimed, as you ran off to the kitchen. Adelina stood there, wondering what she had done. Oh well, didn't matter anyways, she was the best.

**In the Kitchen...**

You put on a mint colored apron and took out everything you needed, and for some reason, you had out a sandwich.

"I'll get hungry as I do this, so why not?"you shrugged, and started baking. "Let's see... This is how they do it in the movies and shows and stuff, right?"you asked to no one in particular, as you mixed flour and eggs together.

Lampo, Knuckle, Alaude, and G. just got back from a mission, when they heard someone in the kitchen. They walked over to the door and stared at you in amazement, but you didn't even notice.

"What is she doing?"Lampo asked.

"She's obviously baking you idiot."G. retorted, rolling his eyes.

"That's some extreme baking!"Knuckle exclaimed, but wanted to take that back after you slipped and were covered in melted chocolate.

"Ow... (*sigh*)I guess I'm just not good at this baking stuff..."you sighed, slowly getting up. Then you felt a finger run down your cheek.

"Hn.. It's too bitter."you turned around and saw Alaude, with a smirk plastered on his face.

"A-Alaude-san!"you cried, or shrieked.

"What are you baking [Y/N]?"Lampo asked.

"Ah, a strawberry shortcake with chocolate dipped strawberries... For Giotto."you blushed.

"For boss?"Lampo repeated. You nodded.

"Well, you extremely won't get anywhere with your extremely sad baking skills!"Knuckle exclaimed, fists clenched.

"H-hey! I'm trying my best you know..."you pouted. This was the first time they had seen you without your trademark, bright smile (so bright it could be used to blind enemies xD).

"Hnn... Then, let's help out for once."Alaude suggested, and the others nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! For Giotto!"G. agreed. They all put on aprons and started to help you out. Your frown turned into another bright smile.

"COULD YOU STOP SMILING SO BRIGHT? !"they all yelled at you, and you sweat dropped and nodded.

* * *

**1 hour later...**

Giotto was permitted to take a break from his paperwork, and sat in his chair, staring at the 90 stacks over paperwork he had finished.

"Well, only 200 more to go... Stacks that is."he sighed, and you burst through the door.

"Giotto~!"you giggled. The blonde looked up and saw you, Lampo, Knuckle, and Alaude.

"Hi [Y/N], what's everyone doing here?"Giotto asked. You couldn't stop smiling.

"SURPRISE!"you, Lampo, and knuckle shouted. "Happy un-birthday!"you added, and everyone sweat dropped. G. walked in carrying a large cake with 5 layers, decorated with white whip cream frosting, chocolate dipped strawberries, and drizzled chocolate.

"What's all of this for?"he asked, very surprised.

"Well, I already told you! For your un-birthday!"you giggled. G. rolled his eyes.

"Tell him the _real_ reason..."

"Aww... Well.. I wanted to do something for Giotto since he's always stuck in a pile of paperwork, and since we couldn't go out to that new bakery, I thought I could bake something for him here..."you admitted, blushing.

"That's very sweet [Y/N]-chan. You baked this by yourself?"you shook your head.

"Everyone here helped! Though, we had to bake a few more cakes because Lampo kept eating them!"you said.

"Well then, since you went through all the trouble to make it for me, let's eat it together."Giotto smiled. You 'yay-ed' on the inside, but smiled brightly on the outside.

"THIS CAKE IS EXTREMELY DELICIOUS!"Knuckle exclaimed, eating vigorously.

"It's so sweet!"Lampo was on his 6th slice, but it wasn't a surprise.

"It tastes perfect! After all, it _was_ made with the help of me."G. said, smiling. Alaude was sitting a foot away from everyone, enjoying his cake quietly.

"Haha, true! And with everyone's help, this cake turned out really delicious."Giotto chuckled. "Especially since it was made with love."he added, smiling softly at you.

"Yeah!"you agreed.

"Ah! [Y/N]-chan, you've got something on your face."Giotto said, and you blushed.

"W-what? Where is it?"you asked, grabbing a napkin.

"It's alright, I got it."he smiled, and kissed your cheek. Your eyes widened and your face was bright red, and so was everyone else's.

"G-G-G-G-Giotto? !"you stuttered, heart racing.

"Thanks for the food! Now I have to get back to my paperwork."he chuckled, and ignored your continuous stutters of his name. Everyone else just resumed eating their cake as if nothing happened, even though they knew _everything_ just happened.

You decided to avoid Giotto for a week, and stayed locked in your room. You couldn't face him so soon right after something so embarrassing happened. No more cake for you.

* * *

**Author:*sigh*I've failed once again Giotto...**

**Giotto:Don't be so hard on yourself Alice-chan, you're doing great.**

**Author:Giotto, you know since I'm the one typing this, you make me sound conceited?**

**Giotto:Then should I say something like, "your writing skills suck, don't even bother."**

**Author:Now I just sound insecure... Anyways, Fon is next... *rolls around the floor*YUJI! GO BUY ME SOME CAKE!**

**Yuji:TT~TT I get it, just stop hitting me Victorica-san! (Victorica= real name)**

**Author:Hmph... O_O What're ya still here for? Go! Press the review button! (Well, after you've written something)**


	5. Adult! Fon: Relaxing

**Friday Night-**

**Summary:**It's Friday night, how do you spend it with your crush/friend/lover? Reader x various

**Me:Sorry for the super-duper late update! I've been busy with the new school year (started last Thursday), and I've been hanging out with my new friends and my best friend who is conveniently my new crush *blush. But my classes suck, not to mention I have them with people who enjoy themselves by bullying me for being an otaku (not that I really care), and I also lost my glasses.**

**Fon:That sounds horrible...**

**Me:It is... *shrug*Oh well, I guess I'm gonna have to live with that no matter what anyways. Soo... I guess it's your turn Fon.**

**Fon:*smiles*It certainly is an honor Vi-san.**

**Me:D'awwww~ Stop lying.**

**Fon:o_o'**

**Me:I don't own KHR... If I did.. Nyeh, I suppose I would make another season for you fangirls/fanguys... And I'd secretly keep Fran, Belphegor, or Hibari to myself. Just sayin.. Kidding. Now, go ahead and read while I rant about my life to Fon (_ _lll)**

* * *

**Adult! Fon: Relaxing**

"I'll see you tomorrow Sawada!"you called out to the brunette, who waved at you as you headed towards the direction of the forest. Today Fon had invited you to train with him, since you were always being bullied by others at school, he was worried about you.

"Hello [Y/N]-chan. How was your day?"Fon greeted, as he bowed. You bowed back and heaved a heavy sigh.

"It was horrible! I was in such a rush this morning, I forgot my homework at home and almost had to stay after school to do a new one, then I tripped so many times during PE, after that I almost spilled chemicals on Gokudera, who yelled at me for putting Sawada in danger even though he wasn't there, and Hibari-san nearly killed me when I spilled some paint on the floor during art."you complained.

"Sounds stressful."Fon said, smiling softly.

"It is. Well, don't mind that, I'm ready for my training!"you exclaimed excitedly.

"I don't think so. Let's skip training for today and meditate instead."Fon suggested.

"Eh? Why? I can train, I don't need to meditate!"you asked.

"On the contrary, you need to relax. You won't do well during training if you're stressed out and tired."he insisted.

"But... I... Fine."you protested, but ended up giving in.

"Good. Now, let's sit down."Fon smiled. You nodded, and you both sat down, criss-cross-applesauce (lol preschool~). You both started to meditate. "Oh, and if you can do this for 5 hours straight, then I will give you a reward."he added, with his eyes still closed.

You smiled. A prize? You were totally in! You loved prizes, like that one time when you went to the fair and won every prize there was. Well, you weren't allowed there anymore though.

**5 Hours later...**

It had been about 5 hours since you both started meditating, and you were becoming a little impatient. Every so often, you'd open an eye and sneak a glance at Fon, just to check if he was still meditating. You did it again, but this time, Fon was staring at you with a smile.

"Are you alright [Y/N]-chan? You've been staring at me for quite some time now."he teased, causing your cheeks to turn pink.

"I-I'm fine. I was just checking to see if you were still meditating, that's all! Honest! I wasn't staring at you because you're cute or anything!"you stuttered.

"But I never asked if you were staring at me because I was cute."he chuckled. "Honestly now."you were speechless, and as red as a tomato.

"I-I meant to say.. W-well, I... I-I just-"you tried, but he cut you off as he pressed his lips to yours. When he pulled away, you were bright red.

"You're so red [Y/N]-chan. It's cute on you though."he smiled.

"F-F-Fon! W-what was that for? !"you asked, shaking.

"I told you I'd reward you, didn't I?"he replied, and you fainted. "Oh my, should the kiss have lasted longer?"he asked, a bit oblivious to why you fainted.

* * *

**Op-op-op-op Oppan Gangnam Style! ~(O▽O~) **

**Welp, I've nothing to say, except that Gokudera's next! Wasssssshhhhooooiiii! **

**EEEEEEEEEHHHHHH~ SEXY LADYYYYY~ lol... I'm so herpy-derpy right now.**


	6. Gokudera: Studying

**Friday Night-**

**Summary:**It's Friday night, how do you spend it with your crush/friend/lover? Reader x various

**Me:Ah man... How long has it been since I last updated? Sorry! I feel bad, I've been juggling school, fanfics, and other personal things. Ugh.. I hate my life...**

**Gokudera:Stupid woman! Stop complaining and hurry up!**

**Me:Oh? You want to get to the romance so quickly~? **

**Gokudera:*blushes*N-no! Shut up! *lights up dynamite***

**Me:Hmm... It seems I've hit rock bottom... C'ya! *runs away***

**Gokudera:*muttering under his breath***

**Disclaimer:Kyaramero does not own J/C/HnKnA-**

**Me:WRONG FANDOM!**

**Disclaimer:... Kyaramero does not own KHR, if she did... Mass chaos.**

* * *

**Gokudera: Studying**

It was an ordinary day for you. School had just gotten out, and you were headed to the library to study for the upcoming midterms. You made the borderline, barely passing the mock exam, and you made it clear that you would try harder for the actual midterms.

On your way there, you stopped buy a Family Mart to buy some snacks and other things, and continued onto the library.

As soon as you arrived, you were relieved that the heater was on, warming you up. It was getting a bit colder now that winter began. No more Autumn, not that there's anything wrong with that.

You sat down at a table and set out your books, notes, and a study guide your teacher agreed to get you. It took you a while to convince your teacher that you would get at least an 80 or higher if he got it for you.

"Let's see... I guess I should study the easiest things first, and then the hardest... Or maybe vice versa."you thought aloud. You spent at least a good 5 minutes debating whether you should study the hardest first or last.

"Why don't you just study the things you don't know very well first, then as you start to get it, go back and review. If the other stuff's easy, then you don't really have to study it. Just concentrate on what you're struggling on."a voice said from behind you. You turned around and saw one of the student council members, Kirari Minato.

"What are you doing here Minato-san?"you asked shyly. This was the first time you've actually really talked to Kirari before. She smiled and sat down next to you.

"I'm just here to help around. I help the librarian organize the books during my free time, when I have nothing to do. What about you [Last Name]-san?"she replied.

"O-oh, just studying for midterms."you said, scratching your cheek as you wrote your name on the study guide.

"Ah. I remember that exam. It was a bit difficult, but It was nice to have a challenge."she chuckled to herself.

"Y-yeah.."you agreed, not really knowing what to say. A first year talking to one of the most popular second year? That's a bit surprising. How did she even know your name?

"Well, good luck with your studying. If you need any help, you can ask me."Minato said, getting back to work.

You couldn't get over the fact that Minato had talked to you. To _you_, and it wasn't a mistake. Out of nowhere, a guy walked to the table you were sitting at, pulled the chair in front of you out, and sat in it.

"I'm sitting here, so if you have a problem, take it up with me."he growled, glaring at you.

"Eeek! Y-yes sir!"you shrieked, pretending to work. You looked down at your paper, heart beating fast, so fast your heart could explode._ 'That guy was scary!'_ you thought. Then you peeked a little at him._ 'Hey... He's pretty cute.'_ you smiled to yourself.

About an hour passed, and you were still stuck on Algebra. You hated that subject so much. It irritated you. Oh how you hated math in general.

Sighing, you gave up and put your pencil down on the study guide, leaning back in your chair.

"What a pain..."you muttered, taking out a magazine from your bag. You started reading it, or, flipping through the pages that seemed uninteresting until you found one you liked. "Oh! Yamanaka is having a concert next Friday!"you said. "Ah! Yumeko is opening for her! What a wonderful combination!"you added.

"Hey! Could you shut up? I'm trying to concentrate here!"the guy in front of you shouted.

"S-sorry!"you apologized, putting the magazine away. He rolled his eyes, and continued reading. _'How to be the Best Right Hand Man in the Universe? What kind of book is that? And... What the heck is that book? 25 Things NOT to do to your Boss?'_ you thought, reading the titles of the books he had. Shrugging it off as some kind of weird fetish, you took out the bag of [Any Kind of Noisy Snack] and began eating.

**Crunch. Crunch crunch. Crunch crunch crunch. crun-**

"Korrrraaa! Be quiet already! I can't concentrate with you crunching and munching!"he yelled, slamming his hands on the table.

"Eeeeek! S-s-sorry!"you shouted back, stuffing the snacks back inside your bag. He sat back down, irritated.

"Why are you even here in the first place?"he muttered.

"I-I was studying for midterms."you replied.

"Then why the hell aren't you doing anything? !"he shouted.

"B-because! I don't know how to do it!"you cried, covering your face, just in case.

"Let me see this."he growled, grabbing your study guide. He examined it for a few seconds before putting it down on the table in front of him. "Give me a pencil." he said. You quickly rolled your pencil over to him and he started working. when he finished, he slid the study guide over to you. "There."

"Huh?"you looked at the problem you couldn't solve, wide eyed. "H-how did you solve this?"

"Heh. It's easy. All you do is distribute the variable to everything inside the parenthesis and then solve the rest."he answered proudly.

"Wow! That's amazing! U-umm... Do you think you could teach me more?"you asked, blushing a little. "B-but you don't have to!"

"Whatever. If I help you, you'll be out of here faster, and I can concentrate."he agreed.

**3 Hours Later...**

After three hours, Gokudera (he told you his name in between studying) had taught you everything there is to know about Algebra, and a little Geometry.

"Thank you so much Gokudera-kun!"you bowed, causing him to blush.

"W-whatever. You're leaving now right?"he asked.

"Yes. Now you can concentrate. See you around then."you said, turning on your heel. As you reached the door, he called out to you.

"W-wait! Umm.. If you don't have any plans next Friday, how about we go to that concert?"he asked, scratching his cheek. You stared at him blankly for a moment before smiling at him.

"Which time should we meet?"you replied. After that day, you and Gokudera became closer and closer, and he finally asked you out. Then, you were introduced to his friends, and you were let in on a little secret that changed your life forever. You owe it all to the midterms.

* * *

**Gokudera:Korrrrrraaaa! I would never go to a concert unless it's with Juudaime!**

**Author:Yes, yes, but in my story, you go out with the reader!**

**Gokudera:Why you...**

**Author:Oh Gokudera, you're so acute when you're mad! xD**

**Gokudera:...**

**Author:You know what? I'm sick of your side angle side!**

**Gokudera:...**

**Author:Okay... Anyways, Yamamoto is next guys! Keep the requests coming or I'll get bored!**


End file.
